Mythical Adventures
by SugarIcing
Summary: Only PG-13 because of slight language. Three girls go to Middle-Earth to help the Fellowship. I don't think it's a Mary-Sue, quite funny in my humble opinion.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
The Fellowship had been walking for far too long. Not only were they walking in pouring rain, but also Legolas and Aragorn had noticed the trail of a solitary Warg. They had found 'shelter' underneath low hanging trees. Sam found it to be quite a burden, trying to cook with rain falling from all directions. There was also that growing concern on the presence of that Warg. Legolas set off to scout, silver blonde hair plastered to his ivory skin. He was soaked, and he knew if he didn't get dry soon, being wet would become part of him. The trees were slippery, and they were constantly complaining on how they hated the stupid wind that continually battered and bashed their branches, knocking some of their good friends to the ground. Legolas found it hard not to laugh. As he leapt through the trees, he found more tracks. He set off as quickly as he could toward camp. As he got there he ran right to Aragorn and told him. Something had to be done about this warg. Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Borimir sat down in a circle, not caring about the muddy ground of which they sat upon. Gandalf looked over to make sure the hobbits were asleep. He did not want them to worry about this warg. "So. After contemplating on this for quite a while, I've found that if we were to split up, as in two groups, Aragorn Legolas and Borimir in one, and the rest of us and the hobbits in the other, we could lure it away. Aragorn Legolas and Borimir would take the baggage, and all others would find shelter." Everyone glanced at everyone else. No one had anything to say, so they all agreed quietly, with a small nod, or a 'yes, just maybe.' "Alright then, you three, take to the woods to find suitable shelter, and tomorrow we will begin the plan." Everyone set off and lie down. All but Legolas. He sat down, not for his watch, it was Gimli's turn, but for the sheer thought of a crummy dwarf on watch, one who was prone to doze off now and then. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came, and everyone was quite refreshed, well, if you could call being less tired then the day before refreshed. The three men set off to look for their 'suitable shelter' that ended up being a clearing with trees that grew quite close together. Legolas took some elven rope and tied the branches together, ignoring complaints from the trees. They ended up with a small enough shelter that was close to the river. They placed the baggage a bit farther away from them, and nearer to the river, so maybe the warg would consider that fair game. It began to pour harder, if that was possible. A sound awoke the sleeping Borimir. 'Dumb elf,' he thought. 'Probably up in the trees again.' for that he was right, but not for pleasure. "BORIMIR!!! ARAGORN!!! THE RIVER!!!!!!!!!!" came the cries. Aragorn and Borimir ran to the distressed elf, who was quickly gathering up what baggage he could carry. "Take it higher!" he cried, bright blue eyes wide with panic. Borimir stood for a moment; red hair momentarily finding it's way into his gaping mouth. Aragorn's gray eyes widened as well. That sound was all too clear; the sound of rushing water. They both grabbed as much as possible, and took it at least a quarter mile from the river, and onto a ledge, 20 feet off the ground. Legolas was in the trees helping them get it up there. He leapt down, and before they had even gotten to the pile, he was rushing back with so much luggage in his hands, Borimir was surprised that he could even run. He was sprinting. They had finished it off, and the elf helped them get the last of away. They all ran back looking for any stray objects, when Legolas gasped. "The river." He ran to Aragorn and Borimir and pulled them into a tight grip. "Whatever you do, do not let go! We cannot outrun it." As he finished, and great wall of water, at least ten feet high washed over them. They gripped each other fiercely. They were swept into the rushing river, being battered from all sides. Suddenly, Borimir slipped, and Legolas flew out of his grip. Aragorn tried to hold the elf, but to no avail. He swept swiftly downstream, hit a rock, cried out, then was silent.  
  
Aragorn held Borimir. Borimir held Aragorn. They both were shoved under and over the water. Finally, they were able to get footing. Grabbing onto rocks for help, they made it to shore. Panting, they both collapsed as they made it out of the muddy bank, and passed out. ~~~~~~~  
  
Awaking, Aragorn crawled over to Borimir. Aragorn was not injured badly, just a small cut on his forehead, but no broken bones. Just lots and lots of nasty bruises. He shook Borimir. "Awake my friend. We must find Legolas." At the sound of Legolas' name, Borimir's eyes shot open, to study Aragorn. He tried to sit up, but pain wracking him suddenly, gave up. Aragorn looked worried. "One of your ribs is broken," he said, musing over Borimir. "Help me up friend, and from there I can go on my own." Aragorn wasn't sure of this, but he helped Borimir up anyway. Borimir groaned. "My knee." "You've wrenched that. Here, let me help you. I have not as many injuries as you do." So the two men set off, leaning upon each other, heading steadily downstream. Aragorn suddenly tripped, bringing Borimir down with him. "Damn root." he muttered, but when he looked back, twas no leaf he had tripped on. Twas a leg. "Legolas!" Aragorn cried. The elf was pale, blue lipped, shivering, and his eyes were closed. That wasn't a good thing. "Legolas, wake up. Legolas." Aragorn tried to hide the urgency from his voice. "A-Aragorn?" Aragorn sighed, relieved. The elf slowly opened his eyes. "Aragorn. My.my leg." then he passed out. Aragorn picked the elf up. "Come Borimir. We need help, and fast. No elf was meant to be this way." So they all set off, shivering, wet, cold, and positively famished towards the woods. All were thinking the same thing. I hope that warg isn't hungry.  
  
Ok. I didn't include a disclaimer in my first one, so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and don't wanna.oh wait, that's a downright lie.ok how bout this. I don't own but would seriously wanna own the characters from lotr. Got that Tolkien? runs and hides in trashcan DON'T KILL ME TOLKIEN!!!!  
  
To all my luverly reviewers:  
  
Cry: oopsie. well, there is a glirl, and she comes in this chapter. Sorry, so sorry. I'll make sure something VERY HORRIBLE happens to her. I swear.  
  
I have a lot of homework, so I might not get the next chapter in until I get some more reviews.hint hint  
  
Chapter 2: (I know, corny, chapter two, blah blah blah)  
  
They had been walking for what had seemed forever. They were freezing cold, and the night was not fairing them well. At every rustle of a bush, they prayed to whomever they would like, hoping that the warg wasn't tailing them 


	2. Welcome to my home!

Ok. I didn't include a disclaimer in my first one, so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and don't wanna.oh wait, that's a downright lie.ok how bout this. I don't own but would seriously wanna own the characters from lotr. Got that Tolkien? runs and hides in trashcan DON'T KILL ME TOLKIEN!!!!  
  
To all my luverly reviewers:  
  
Cry: oopsie. well, there is a glirl, and she comes in this chapter. Sorry, so sorry. I'll make sure something VERY HORRIBLE happens to her. I swear.  
  
I have a lot of homework, so I might not get the next chapter in until I get some more reviews.hint hint  
  
Chapter 2: (I know, corny, chapter two, blah blah blah)  
  
They had been walking for what had seemed forever. They were freezing cold, and the night was not fairing them well. At every rustle of a bush, they prayed to whomever they would like, hoping that the warg wasn't tailing them  
  
"What is that Aragorn? Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a light ahead?" said Borimir, panting, nearly crying from the pain in his knee. Damn. He had wrenched it.  
  
Aragorn peered farther ahead. "Tis a light! Borimir! We are saved. Even if it is an orc camp, we need the warmth." and he trailed off into silence. They seemed to get no closer, no matter how fast or how slow they walked. But soon, passing through the trees, they came upon a small shack, with a glowing fire.  
  
Borimir walked to the door, and knocked loudly. The door swung open, and lightning flashed. In the doorway, was a beautiful girl, with raven black hair, and eyes that were an emerald green. Her eyes widened as she took in the wounded warriors.  
  
"Come in!" she cried, ushering them all in. One look at the unconscious elf, and she went right to work. She carefully yet quickly removed Legolas from Aragorn's hands, and laid him on a couch. Some things in the room were quite unfamiliar, but they kept their mouths shut.  
  
She ran to her closet, and took from it, three woolen robes. "Take off your tunics and weapons, and lay them in a pile. Put these on, and get warm by the fire. Change your friend as well." And she walked off into another room.  
  
Aragorn and Borimir removed their shirts and tunics, and did the same for Legolas. But Aragorn was sure to place his sword next to him. He did not want this female, kind as she may be, to lay her hands on it.  
  
She came back with her hand full with three large bowls of soup. She laid them out, her pale, porcelain skin shimmering in the firelight. She was wearing a simple dress, brown, with tight sleeves so they wouldn't get in her way. The bodice was tight, and the skirt long and flowing.  
  
"Eat." She said simply, waiting for them to comply. They did, and the soup warmed them from the inside out. She walked to Legolas, and spooned the soup into his mouth, waited two seconds, and when he did not swallow reflexively, she ran her thumb up and down his throat. He swallowed.  
  
She continued that until he began to swallow by himself. "Remove him of his shoes, and continue feeding him." She walked away, taking their wet things with her.  
  
Aragorn looked at Borimir. Borimir was still eating his soup, or what was left of it. Smiling, he began to feed Legolas. Suddenly Legolas coughed, sputtered, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn? Is that you? Where are we?" Aragorn looked joyfully back at the elf, who lay there, looking cold, wet, and positively bewildered as to where he was.  
  
"I wish I knew," said Aragorn truthfully. "We were walking, and we came upon this house."  
  
"And I am glad you did. Any longer and this elf would have been saying hello to something not many other elves get to see." She had come back. Aragorn turned, ready to ask his question, but Borimir asked it for him.  
  
"Who are you?" she looked at Borimir in surprise. Then she said, "My name is Eodriel. I live in this forest by myself. I do not," she said, walking to Borimir, and tilting his chin up to look at her, "I repeat, do not, take 'No' for an answer."  
  
Aragorn was confused. Why no? Then he almost laughed. She took Borimir's hand and made him stand. Then she rid him of his robe. She quickly yet softly ran her hands down his side. When she reached a certain point, Borimir cried out in pain. She smiled.  
  
"Broken rib. As I feared. Stand still." She then took an herb that was hanging by her door, and mashed it, mixing it with water. She spread the paste on Borimir's wound, then tightly wrapped him. As she bent down to get the last of him, Borimir winked at Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
She stood quickly. She turned to Aragorn. "Here. All you have are slight bruises. You were lucky. When she was wrapping his head wound, Aragorn's head was in a slightly embarrassing spot. She blushed slightly too.  
  
"Drink this." She handed him a drink that smelled good, and Aragorn couldn't wait to taste it. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever drank in his life. He finished it in one gulp. "Go lie by the fire. You must get warmer." She rid him of his robe as well.  
  
Eodriel then looked at Legolas. Taking his robe off of him slowly, as to not cause this elf more pain, she frowned. "You have heavy bruising around your abdomen. Do you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
Legolas began to blush. He didn't want to say it, but his upper thigh was hurting horribly. He decided to get his wrist wrapped first. "My wrist," he said hesitantly. She looked deep in his eyes, probing for something. He felt her gaze sharpen, and he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened them, she was wrapping his wrist up. "You do know that you will have a slightly handicapped aim with your bow, am I correct?" Legolas looked at her, surprised. How did she know? She saw his look. "Your friends, when they rid you of your weapons, your quiver was full of arrows, and the straps were weathered, but your string was nice and new. The wood was slightly scratched, so the bow itself was not all that new."  
  
"You are correct." Legolas didn't like to admit it, but this woman was almost enchanting to look at. 'She must be an elf,' he thought, although he hadn't seen her ears yet. And elves did not have black hair.  
  
Eodriel sat on the side of the couch, and placed an hand on his knee. "There's something you're not telling me," she said. He blushed, although it was hard to see on his now very pale, whitened features. He closed his eyes, then opened them, mind resolved.  
  
"My upper left thigh." He watched as her cheeks reddened slightly. She gave him a 'May I?' look. He nodded, ready for the worst. She slowly ran her hand up his thigh.  
  
Borimir glanced at the elf. His eyes were shut, and he was blushing slightly. He leaned over to Aragorn. "Aragorn," he whispered, quietly enough so the elf wouldn't hear.  
  
Aragorn turned from his staring into the fire. "Yes Borimir?"  
  
Borimir nodded in Legolas' general direction. Aragorn glanced over. He almost laughed. Borimir leaned over to Aragorn, and whispered into his ear, "Bloody elf." They both began to chuckle.  
  
All of a sudden their laughing was ended by an outcry, and several gasps. Legolas' eyes were wide with pain and shock. Eodriel was frowning. "I'm, I'm going to have to." She blushed again, deeper then the first. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Anything to rid me of this pain." Aragorn and Borimir had no idea what they were talking about. Then Eodriel took out a small, very sharp dagger. They all held their breath. She calmly cut his leggings, from about a foot down from the top of his leggings. It was quite high.  
  
She gently tugged and pulled the severed part off, leaving one leg fully covered, and one leg bare except for a foot of fabric from the top. Aragorn and Borimir exchanged envious glances. The elf's legs were hairless, and smooth. They were highly muscular, yet almost feminine in appearance. But the both knew a single kick to the stomach, powered by those legs, could send a man flying into a wall.  
  
Eodriel softly spoke in elvish, reassuring Legolas as she rubbed oils on his leg. Then she wrapped him up, put a small, stiff but slightly flexible stick in the wrappings to keep it straight, and stood, gently placing a hand on his forehead. "Sleep my friend." And Legolas quickly stopped blinking, to rest with his eyes open.  
  
Turning to face the men, she said, blushing, "I've done worse." And walked swiftly out of the room. 


	3. Now, we leave! I think

Disclaimer:  
  
I own all of them!!! All of them I tell you! ghost of Tolkien appears and knocks her out ok maybe I don't own them. falls to floor Tolkien: sorry bout that. She meant to say she didn't own any of them, and never will. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
And, to all my luverlerly reviewers:  
  
Antigone Q: thanks. They did? Oopser.  
  
Seductive Gypsy: ok. I think Boromirs cool and everything, but bleh. And Aragorn has Arwen. And Lego is immortal. Got it.  
  
Lady Phoenix star: ooh. Frodo's comin all right! You wait.  
  
Elven Oracle: ok. I'll keep writing. Promise.  
  
Cry: aaaaaaah!!! SHE'S NOT GONNA FALL IN LOVE WITH ANY OF THE THREE GUYS THAT ARE IN HER HOUSE, KAY!!!!!!! Ahh. That's better. Oh, and how? I dunno how to do tat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyromaniacle Llama: 1. I hope I spelled your name right. 2. you would make a good beta. 3. I think I should mention that all of those dudes were seriously injured.I mean, bad.and it is freezing cold and raining outside.and please tell me if Eodriel gets too MSish. Thanks for all your good tips. I'll make sure to listin.my best.  
  
Darkdragon32: um.yeah. I think shes an elf.ranger.oops. I didn' say that!!!  
  
Ok. I thank you all again. And since I give away 20% of what's going to happen in the story after I answer my reviews, you should keep sending them!  
  
Chapter 3: whoopdie doo.  
  
Boromir woke up, startled. He had experienced the strangest dreams. He had been swept away by a river, and taken in by a lovely young maiden. Aragorn and Legolas had been as well.  
  
He blinked a few times, and a sleeping Aragorn, fire, walls, a Legolas on a couch.all seemed vaguely familiar. then the girl from his dreams walked over to him.  
  
"Are you all right? You were having restless dreams. I tried to wake you, but it seems your sleep was impenetrable."  
  
Boromir blushed. He knew he slept deeply, but this was.just.deep. He pinched himself. It hurt. Badly.  
  
Eodriel laughed. "You needn't pinch yourself. This is all real! Although that is quite sad." And she trailed off, looking out the window at the now clear sky.  
  
Legolas moved, and she quickly strode to him. "Ungh.." Legolas blinked slowly. He looked up, and a face was uncomfortably close to his. He jumped. The face, which happened to be Eodriels, moved away, smile on it.  
  
He groaned, quite mad. Why did she have to wake him? Not fair! He was about to voice his opinion on her techniques in waking, but she held up a hand. "You needn't complain. That is my way of waking people quickly. You are wide awake now, correct?"  
  
Legolas blushed again. She WAS right. But he only grunted and pulled the blanket over his head. He heard Boromir laugh. "Not so bright, are ye, elf? You were always up before any of us, always awake when the rest of us were lumbering around. Not anymore!"  
  
Aragorn laughed as well. This was quite true. And now the elf was refusing to get up. Eodriel then took to removing the elf of his blanket. His eyes were wide. "It is cold!" he exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eodriel turned. "Ahh! Avar! I was wondering when you'd come." She headed toward the door.  
  
When she opened it, there was another girl, with dirty blonde hair, long and slightly wavy. Her eyes were a pretty hazel, and her skin was slightly tanned. She wasn't as thin as Eodriel, so she was slightly 'curvy.'  
  
"Eodriel! As soon as I heard.that's who.oh..goodness.three?" she said, peering over Eodriel's shoulder at the three shirtless men. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Eodriel! You know you could have healed them without their shirts off, you do know that, do you not?" Legolas snickered.  
  
"They were soaking wet, Avar. It was cold. If they remained in their things, they would have frozen." Avar only answered with a slight 'mmhmm' and headed toward Legolas.  
  
"This one not so morning friendly? He must be the elf. Then again.I'm never grumpy in the morning. Why should he be?"  
  
Legolas sighed and removed the covers to look at the girl. Her eyes widened. She blinked, then turned back to Eodriel, looking at her in awe. Avar took Eodriel by the hand and led her into a room, where she knew even the elf couldn't hear her.  
  
"HE'S SO HOT!!" she whispered, trying not to shriek. Eodriel nodded, agreeing fervently.  
  
"Yes, but they were swept away in a river. We need to get them back to their fellows. They're the Fellowship! The one with dark hair is Aragorn, Legolas is the elf.we need to help them Jill."  
  
Ok. Quick note. They weren't elves. This WAS the year 2003. The two girls, Ariana and Jillian were just plain twenty year olds who found a portal in a forest leading to Middle-Earth. Quite normal. Except for the fact that they both trained themselves to be expert fighters and healers. Jill was more so the healer, while Ariana was the fighter. They made a good team, and fought off any offending orcs or wargs that found their way through the portal. They were both huge LOTR fans. They would also both kill for a chance to kiss Legolas. So would everybody else though, so they were pretty close to normal.  
  
"Common, it can't be that far. Their friends wouldn't give up hope.would they? If they let them die, they would only have Gandalf, Gimli, and the four hobbits. Not going to get them far, is it?" Jill nodded. "Ok. Lets get going. You get them all healed right up, and I'll clean and fix their things and then we'll set off."  
  
They walked back into the room where Boromir was lying back on the ground, eyes shut, but awake. Aragorn was sitting upright, eyes closed as well, but deep in thought. Legolas was still lying on the couch, but his eyes were open, and he was taking in his surroundings better.  
  
Jill skipped up. "Mister Legolas. If my upbeat manner annoys you, please tell me to sober down, and I will. Let's just say before I left I took in too much sugar because I was tired." He gave a small laugh, looking her over.  
  
"I would find some noise relaxing really, it's been so quite I think I've gone deaf." Jill giggled, and picked up his wrist. She unwrapped it, inspected it, then wrapped it up again.  
  
"You've learned well, my Padawan." She said, jokingly to Ariana. Ariana sighed and began to clean and sharpen their blades.  
  
"Shut it Avar. Or I'll shut it for you. I was up late last night, and these men happened to pop up in the wrong time of the month." Aragorn winced. He had gotten her meaning. Sometimes, he was glad he was a man. ***********************  
  
ok. This chapter was kinda short. But, hey! It took shorter too. Next time.no idea when.I will come up with another chapter. Cheerios! 


	4. WALKING FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!

Whoopee! I got lotsa lotsa reviews!!!! To thank them all:  
  
Cantora: Heck yeah! I wanna be um.BAD!!!! And yes, I'll keep on writing.  
  
Pyromaniacle Llama: goody! Beta for me then! You like? Good. SO DID I!!!! Yay! My plan worked! Tis not a Mary Sue!!!! Whoopdie doo!  
  
Lomothiel: of course dear. He's all yours. You wanna be in the story? WHO WANTS TO BE IN THE STORY!!!!!!!?????? He's not gonna fall for one of them. I think.  
  
Yeah well, three isn't a lot. But its better then none! Oh yeah. Read my other stories too. Please???  
  
Chapter 4: .get this party started! I'm coming out so you better..  
  
The day after the next, they were ready. Both Aragorn and Boromir were feeling much better. There was no bruising on Boromir's side any longer, which gladdened him up a bit. Legolas' elvish healing powers had worked like a charm. He was up on his feet by the late afternoon. He still was forced to wear his wrappings though.  
  
Today, they were all going to head into Middle Earth. The two girls were going to reunite the fellowship, and then hightail it back home. They hoped.  
  
"Come on! It's getting dark. We should set off right about.now!" cried Ariana, or Eodriel, as they knew her. They all set off through the portal. Jillian, or Avar, whichever you please, had convinced them all that they needed her. So she came.  
  
They all walked out of the door, or in Legolas' case, limped. Making it into the forest, they found their way to the river. "You were obviously walking upstream after you were sent downstream, so we should head along in this direction. Your fellows will have been waiting for you where you last made camp."  
  
Eodriel scanned the ground for a bit. Then she found something disturbing. She paled considerably. Avar walked to Eodriel, and slowly squatted next to her, and said, "What is it, my friend?"  
  
Avar looked to where she was pointing. "A warg? But why.?"  
  
Aragorn jogged over, squelching in the mud. "Yes. It is that beast. It was following us since we entered these woods. I believe it took us for fresh meat." Avar shuddered.  
  
But Eodriel grinned, quite widely. "Good. I've been hoping for a good fight, and here it is. You don't know how long I've been forced to wander aimlessly around the woods, waiting for something? Too long."  
  
Boromir grinned. Although saving damsels was good for his reputation, he didn't like to do it. So, thankfully, they wouldn't have to do so here.  
  
After squelching around for another hour, a glinting in the trees caught Legolas' eyes. "Look! Just ahead! I see a fire, and six silhouettes. Four are very short, one is sitting with what looks like an axe, and one is very tall." Aragorn and Boromir decided now was the time to call out to their comrades. "My friends! We are back!"  
  
Everyone else followed. As Aragorn entered the camp, they all heard cries such as, "Strider!" "Aragorn, you're back!" "You're alive!" and "Goodness, Mr. Strider. You scared me good there!"  
  
When Boromir entered, he was bombarded by two little hobbits. "Move aside Pip, you're in my way!" Pippin obliged, and took the back of Boromir's legs instead. "Merry! Your stepping on me toe!"  
  
When Legolas made his appearance, he was in-between two women. Suddenly, Sam stopped hugging Aragorn to peer over at the girls. Then he looked at Aragorn, slightly suspicious.  
  
"So, Mr. Strider, sir. You weren't that bad off, were you?" at this, everyone laughed, even the girls.  
  
Gandalf stepped forward. "Girls. You have helped these men considerably. May I ask, what are your names?"  
  
Eodriel and Avar exchanged glances, then said, "Eodriel."  
  
"Avarlhachiel. But please just call me Avar."  
  
The hobbits stopped to look over the strong, tall and pale form of Eodriel. Black haired, green eyed, then all their eyes moved to Avar, honey hair and pretty hazel eyes. Slightly tanned skin and a few freckles to top it all off. Then they all surged forward to question thank them.  
  
When they were done, they ran for Legolas. Legolas bent down slightly and patted Pippin's head, chuckling at their earnest relief. The rest of the hobbits hugged his knees. Avar sighed. "What is it, Avar?" asked Eodriel.  
  
Avar smirked. "They're all so adorable!" Eodriel bit back laughter. She knew quite well it wasn't just the hobbits she was talking about. Merry ran up to Avar.  
  
"Avar? I was just wondering," he said, rubbing the back of his leg with his foot, hands behind his back, looking childish and adorable, "if you could tell me something. Pippin here says that tomatoes are by themselves, but I think." But he was cut off, being swept into the arms of Avar, who squeezed him, squealing and laughing.  
  
Eodriel laughed. "Avar? They're all young adults. They look like children, but they're not. So I suggest you put him down." Avar did. "I think I scare the hobbits!" She could have. She was very dark looking, in her black cloak. Avar was wearing a moss green cloak, and it made her look much less foreboding. Eodriel was also wearing eyeliner, the kind that didn't smear or come off in the rain.  
  
Frodo walked up. "I'm not scared of you, Lady Eodriel. You are the prettiest woman, who isn't an elf and should be, I've ever seen. I just don't think we can trust you yet." Eodriel chuckled, and bent to look at him better.  
  
Frodo's little sapphire blue eyes widened. "Your eyes are so green, milady!"  
  
Eodriel smiled, and tapped his nose. "And your eyes are the most stunning blue I have ever seen, Frodo Baggins. You are quite modest and mature. You are certainly worthy of the gift you carry."  
  
Fordo blushed. Eodriel kissed the tip of his little nose and stood, ruffling his hair. Avar was looking on with a big grin, still holding Merry. "You want to be held, Frodo?" asked Eodriel.  
  
Frodo blushed again. "Y-yes milady. I just wanted to know how you knew."  
  
But Eodriel cut him off. "No Lady. Sounds too formal. Just Eodriel." And with that, she swept him up into her arms. Gandalf sidled closer to her, and when Frodo was having a conversation with Merry, he said, "Frodo trusts you. I advise you keep that close to your heart."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sooooooooooooo??? Whaddya think, my pickled watermelons? You like? You no like? All flamers will be thanked. So don't flame. It ain't gonna work. so PPPPPPBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. MOUNTAIN!

Thankie to all my loverly reviewers. HAH!!! Only a few reviews. How hateful!! Oh well. Hee!!!  
  
Chapter 5!!!  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Gimli, who was standing in the farthest corner of the campsite.  
  
"Welcome back, Aragorn, Boromir, Master Elf. And welcome to our camp, my ladies." He gave a small smile, doing a cute little bow. Legolas' face darkened a bit, at not being addressed by his name, but it quickly passed.  
  
Eodriel smiled. "Well, Master Dwarf. It is good to meet you." As she bent down to shake his hand, her hair shifted.  
  
"You're an elf!!!" cried Gimli, taken by surprise.  
  
The two men, and the elf all looked at her in shock, then turned to Avar. "It's true." she said, quailing under their gaze.  
  
Eodriel laughed. "We both become elves when we enter the forest! It's quite simple, really." Then she patted him on the head, gave him his water, and sent him to bed.wait. Wrong story. Continue.  
  
Legolas smiled. "So. How old are you in elven years?" Avar and Eodriel exchanged glances.  
  
"Um..That we don't know, really. We are in our teens in our world.so we must be only a little younger then you, Legolas." Avar looked slightly dreamily at Legolas, but her look was stopped when Eodriel stepped on her toe.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Eodriel looked at her, stepping back ever so slightly. "Whoa girl. Settle down.DON'T KILL ME!!" she screamed and took off into the forest, Avar close behind.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER.STEP.ON.MY.TOE..AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"EEEPP!!!! LEGOLAS!! ARAGORN!! BOROMIR!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME.AAH!! SHIT!!"  
  
"WOOHOO!! Avar 1, Eodriel 0!!!"  
  
Avar walked into camp, rubbing her hands together in a final fashion. Aragorn looked at her questionably. She grinned evilly.  
  
"We needed bait for the warg. So here we go! Fresh Eodriel, tied to a tree in the middle of the for.damn it!"  
  
Eodriel had run out of the forest, shooting arrows, and suddenly a warg bounded into view. The hobbits yelped and huddled together. "DAMNIT AVAR!!! LOOK AT WHAT IT DID!!" Eodriel roared. She turned her back to Avar to show a foot long gash in her back, bleeding freely. It looked VERY deep.  
  
"Ohmygawd! I am sooooo NOT sorry!" Eodriel turned to Avar in amazement.  
  
"How dare you." she said in a slightly crazed fashion. She drew her knives and slashed the warg's head off. She then advanced on Avar. Avar squealed and whimpered.  
  
"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!!!!!"  
  
"SOME FRIEND!" Eodriel roared, knocking Avar out. "Pbbbbttt." She said, sticking her tongue out at her friend in a mocking yet disgusted fashion.  
  
Eodriel turned, and walked back into the forest, and then coming back with a young girl-elf, if human, would have been at least 14.  
  
"Fellows! I would like to introduce to you, Lomiothiel! She had kindly untied me, when the warg showed up." Lomiothiel bowed, her brown hair falling into her face. She was obviously Asian, and a very pretty Asian elf at that. She had very pretty brown eyes, and her entire stature showed grace and beauty. But the way she stood, erect and confident, with her green tunic, bow and arrows, knives, and who knows what else hanging off of her, she also looked very dangerous.  
  
Legolas walked up to her, and shook her hand. "It is not everyday you see such an elf," he said, looking over her with bright blue eyes. She did not flinch under his gaze. After a quick look over, Legolas looked back to her eyes, smiling. "You're an elf all right."  
  
Lomiothiel smiled. How pretty she was when she smiled. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, and finally the hobbits thanked her for untying their friend and saving her from immediate danger.  
  
But She refused their thanks, saying they should be on their way, as that warg was nothing but a scout. "There is supposed to be a group of at least twenty."  
  
Crap. 


	6. OH GREAT

Have fun. Chappie 6!!! Woo hoo!!  
  
Now that the fellowship was back together, the Nine Walkers plus three (NWPT) set off toward.well, somewhere.  
  
They had avoided the wargs, from some good scouting from Lomiothiel, Eodriel, and Legolas.  
  
"We've been walking for days. When can we get some rest?" said Pippin, obviously struggling, sending loathing glances at the other 75% of the fellowship that were having no trouble at all.  
  
Aragorn glanced back, then looked forward again. "We rest at those rocks."  
  
"Ruins," corrected Lomiothiel. Aragorn gave her a funny look, but did not say anything.  
  
In the back of the line, Eodriel was sharpening her sword while walking, and talking to the hobbits about what was the best type of pipe weed.  
  
"I swear! It IS the best in all of the Shire!"  
  
"No, it IS not."  
  
"I agree with her, there are much better-"  
  
"I think not! Merry's.wrong. Actually, yes. Merry's wrong."  
  
Eodriel grinned in triumph. She had beaten Merry. Legolas slowed, so he was next to her now.  
  
"You smoke that?"  
  
She gave him a shocked and disgusted look. "Hell no! That stuff tastes like crap! The crappier it is, the more they seem to like it. So I just stated the obvious. I said mud in elvish, and they had no idea."  
  
Legolas shook his head, a crooked smile on his face. Boromir walked up as well. Now there were three people in the back of the line, as Avar was up talking with Lomi, as Eodriel called her.  
  
Ten minutes later, they came in contact, or, in Pippin's case, tripped over the rocks. "Pip!" cried Merry, running toward his fallen friend. The whole fellowship shook their heads, grinning.  
  
"Say it with me now, one two three."  
  
And all three girls said in unison, "Fool of a Took!" and all broke out in giggles.  
  
So, they all made themselves comfortable. Boromir began to teach the hobbits how to fight, or, in this case, Merry and Pippin, while Sam and Frodo sat to the side, watching and preparing supper. Gimli was smoking pipe weed (*cough* ew cough), Aragorn was watching over everyone, and Legolas and Eodriel were silent, looking out at a small black cloud.  
  
"We should all pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," said Gimli. Avar and Lomi, who were sitting in the shade, rolled their eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas and Eodriel caught sight of something.  
  
"There is a black cloud in the distance," said Eodriel. Legolas agreed.  
  
"It is nothing but a cloud." Said Gimli stubbornly.  
  
"Moving against the wind," whispered Boromir, hardly loud enough for Aragorn to hear.  
  
"CREBAIN FROM DNULAND!" cried Legolas, Eodriel, Avar, and Lomi at the same time. They gave each other strange looks, then took off to hide.  
  
Sam refused to let the fire even have a chance of flaming up again. Legolas grabbed him by the coat, pouring water on the fire, hiding him, then crawling under a bush with Lomi, who was watching, nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"Flying rats." she muttered. Legolas just poked her to keep quiet. She glared at him, but when he raised an eyebrow with one of his little half grins, she looked away, blushing slightly.  
  
When they were gone, they all stepped out.  
  
"Spies for Saruman," said Gandalf in disgust. He looked at the great mountain looming before them. Eodriel heard a quite audible gulp coming from Pippin.  
  
"We are to take the pass of the Caradhras (is that how you spell it?)"  
  
"Heheh, great." They all heard Eodriel say sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm?" Gandalf said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Avar broke in. "She hates winter. She loves heights, she hates cold."  
  
The hobbits nodded knowledgably.  
  
"We know," said Pippin, patting her arm sympathetically.  
  
"You do know something!" cried Merry.  
  
"Ha ha." said Pippin, dryly.  
  
"How high IS the mountain Gandalf?" said Avar.  
  
"Over one thousand feet."  
  
They all turned when they heard Pippin give a little whimper.  
  
"I don wanna."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@  
  
ALL DONE!!! Sorry it took me so darned long! Grr.I had no computer access. Heheh.bad me. BAD! Wewl, I have to go, so.  
  
On a happier note.  
  
HAPPY NOT BIRTHDAY DAY!! THE DAY THAT IS CELABRATED 364 DAYS A YEAR!! AND 365 ON A LEAP YEAR! YAY! 


	7. TralalalalaBOROMIR GET OFF MY BUTT!

Here we go! I'm bombarding you, I know. But really! I've gotta finish this as soon as possible. I'm only allowing myself to have three unfinished stories, so this one or my Minyahawen is going to have to fini soon! Have fun!  
  
A/N: I decided to have Boromir fall in love with Eodriel. Poor Bori don't get no love! But he dies. Then we go from there.  
  
Chapter SEVEN!!! Look how far I'm getting here!!  
  
So, now they were all on the mountain. Freezing cold, and trudging through tons of snow. Or, the men, dwarf, hobbits and Istari were. All four elves were having fun, frolicking on the snow. But Avar refused after a while to do that, and went down to help the hobbits.  
  
"Haha! I'm on the snow! Neener neener neener! Heehee haha!" Eodriel taunted everyone in a fun yet still VERY annoying manner.  
  
"Shut up, Eodriel." Said Avar, obviously mad at her for some reason.  
  
When Eodriel didn't stop, Boromir grabbed her hand and shoved her into the little hollow they were making in the snow, and putting her in front of him.  
  
"Hey!" she cried. Boromir grinned.  
  
"You are oblivious to the cold, so I shall use you to move the snow." He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move, then shoved her forward.  
  
Eodriel sighed, and helped remove snow. Finally, Lomi came down to help carry the hobbits.  
  
"Legolas!" Eodriel called, trying to be heard over the roaring wind. "Come down here you nancy elf and HELP!!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes at her and continued forward. Enraged, Eodriel kicked the snow out from under him, making him stumble.  
  
"HAH!!" she cried, raising her hand in wonderful wonder. Boromir squeezed her, and she got back to work, grumbling.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas ran to the front of the line. "There is a fell voice on the air!"  
  
"Yours," grumbled Eodriel, making Boromir snicker.  
  
"IT IS SARUMAN!" roared Gandalf.  
  
"Caution: Avalanche area. Please shut up," mumbled Eodriel, and Boromir hit her on the arm softly.  
  
"HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" cried Aragorn.  
  
"So are you, you dolt! Shut up!" Boromir hit Eodriel again.  
  
"We should go back!" cried Boromir, not as loud as Aragorn or Gandalf.  
  
"Yay! Someone's listening to me!" said Eodriel gleefully.  
  
"NO!" shouted Gandalf again, and he started shouting baby talk back at Saruman. Well, that was what it sounded like.  
  
"Goo goo gaga. Now can we GO now??!!" Boromir hit her over the head with the iron cuff of his glove. "Ow."  
  
Suddenly, a HUGE bunch of snow came down, and landed on their heads. As it hit them, Boromir tightened his grip on Eodriel, pulling her against the wall, trying to protect her.  
  
This is how the people came out. Legolas, Lomi, Aragorn, Avar with Merry and Pippin, Aragorn with Frodo and Sam, and Boromir with.Gimli?  
  
It so happened that Boromir came out and pulled Gimli with him. Then he reached back under the snow and pulled an unconscious Eodriel out. She had a nasty looking cut on her forehead.  
  
"Eodriel!" cried Avar, and she ran over to Eodriel, practically ripping her out of Boromir's hands.  
  
Aragorn came over, helping Boromir out of the snow. You all know what happens, so we'll go into the now half conscious brain of Eodriel:  
  
'Crap I'm cold.what's Bori saying now? Can't.hear.groggy.'  
  
Then I passed out. For who knows how long.  
  
I woke up. Here were my thoughts as of late:  
  
'Ok.ground.moving.not right.OH!!! I'm being carried by.squint.Gondor crest.Bori! Bori, get your hand off my butt.'  
  
Ok. Enough of me! Back to my omniscient fellow!  
  
Yeah, enough of her. So. Eodriel woke up. She was being carried by Boromir, who still wasn't sure if HE knocked her out, or if a rock did.  
  
Eodriel let out a little pathetic moan. "I don wanna wake up.conscious thoughts bad.I like being carried!! NO!!" she cried.  
  
Boromir shook his head, grinning. The whole Fellowship stopped and looked at her. She lifted her head. "Damn.oh. Hi! Hi Boromir!"  
  
Boromir began to put her down. She made a noise of discomfort and snuggled closer. "Don't take me from my teddy bear."  
  
Again, Boromir rolled his eyes. "I have been carrying you for two days now. We are almost in the mines."  
  
"OoOh," said Eodriel. She looked up at him with her best puppy face. "PWEASE don't puwt me down!"  
  
Boromir looked at her for a few seconds, then grinned evilly. "Oh Legolas, someone needs to be carried."  
  
Eodriel let out a little 'eep' and snuggled farther into Boromir. "Don't let him eat me daddy!"  
  
Boromir and Legolas looked at her in shock. She was clutching his shirt in an almost desperate manner, knuckles white. Her head was buried in the depths of his shirt, and she was whimpering.  
  
"Why don't you want to let go?" said Legolas, slowly.  
  
"I dun like you. But I will tomorrow. But today I like Boromir. So go away."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and grabbed her. She gave a muffled scream, and wrapped her arms around Boromir's waist.  
  
Avar giggled. "Eodriel,"  
  
"What."  
  
"Remember how you always wanted to be carried by Orlando Bloom?"  
  
"Yeah, your point?"  
  
"Legolas is like his twin."  
  
Eodriel's head popped up. "It's not the same," she said simply, then cuddled back up to Boromir.  
  
Lomi giggled. "Eodriel, the human leach."  
  
Suddenly, Legolas grinned like a mad man. "Oh Eodriel,"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
Another roll of eyes. "Eodriel, if you don't get off of Boromir, I'll tickle you."  
  
Eodriel gave a 'meep' and snuggled closer, if that was possible. "HE'S EVIL I TELL YOU!!! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!!! SEE!! THAT IS WHY I DON'T TRUST HIM!!! I TRUST BOROMIR TODAY BECAUSE HE WAS A NICE PERSON AND HELD ME!!! NOW GO. A. WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Legolas took a step back. "You leave me no choice." He stepped forward and began to tickle her.  
  
She began to writhe and squeak and giggle. Boromir let go and she fell to the ground, convulsing in laughter. "Ah.ow." she said between gasps.  
  
Finally Legolas stopped. Suddenly, she shivered violently. "Cold," she whispered, before passing out again. Legolas groaned.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
Legolas bent over and picked her up. In her sleep, she said softly,  
  
"I still dun like you Legolas."  
  
`@~@~@~@~@  
  
ok.Eodriel was hyper, don't kill me! I want to give Borimir some romance since the poor dude gets no love. Then he'll die and Eodriel will go back to Rivendell after the battle and..ah great. I just gave away like half of my plot. Yippee.  
  
Lotsa lurve and purple peanut butter!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Icing :P 


	8. Tickling is FUN

Ok. I got a few reviews, and I thank all of you. And.yeah. I think that's it. So nobody kill me. And fanfiction.net DELETED my story! How dare they.so I just 'RELOAD'ED it. Yay! Twins! Ok, time to continue.  
  
Woohoo.  
  
Chapter.8? Yup. Chapter 8. I'm such an airhead.  
  
Eodriel woke up AGAIN. This time, she was in Legolas' arms. She grinned up at him. "Heya!"  
  
Legolas jumped, and glanced down at her fearfully.  
  
"Sorry about what I did earlier. I was.was.um.out of it. Yeah."  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas set her down, trotting off to have an 'important' discussion with Aragorn. "Just desert me why doncha."  
  
Avar and Lomi squealed, hugging her, then went back to what they were doing before. Eodriel blinked. "O-k."  
  
"Are you all right?" asked a quiet voice from her left. Glancing down, she saw the wide, innocent blue eyes of Frodo.  
  
Eodriel grinned. "Yeah, thanks for asking." She ruffled his hair, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Does the.ring thing.hurt?"  
  
Frodo blinked. He sighed, glancing down at the ground. "It gets heavier with each step I take. It's like this looming shadow, and it hurts everywhere."  
  
Eodriel snickered. "Sounds kinda like the symptoms of PMS."  
  
Frodo blinked again. "What-"  
  
"Once a month? Girls get really angry, moody, and mad? Pre-Menstrual- Symptoms? That-Time-Of-The-Month? Hmm?"  
  
Frodo seemed to get the idea, and he frowned. "You go through that once a month?"  
  
"Yup. Every month. GASP!! I'm due.poopy."  
  
Chuckling, Frodo and Eodriel began to have a friendly chat-chatting* conversation.  
  
*A/N: chat-chatting is what I call a conversation with no meaning and no goal. Just talking.  
  
Meanwhile, Avar was talking with Sam about different plants and such, and Lomi was arguing with Gimli about the better sport. Killing things for sport, or archery and sword fighting contests. Obviously, Gimli's choice was Killing things for sport. And Lomi did not like that.  
  
"I tell you! You cannot kill things for sport! You CANNOT! It is completely unfair! Completely! Utterly and simply cruel, preposterous, and just plain MEAN!!!"  
  
Gimli growled. "No! It is a sport for when you get bored! The animals don't care!"  
  
Lomi snorted. "And how do you know, Mr. High-and-mighty? YOU aren't walking around talking to trees and animals. So shut up." And with that, Lomi walked away, leaving Gimli blinking in confuzzlement. Go Lomi.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were soon interrupted by Boromir and Gandalf, who was being closely followed by Lomi and Gimli. And Lomi, who was shooed away, (much to her discontent) eavesdropped.  
  
Amid the whispering, Lomi stuck her head in a said quietly, "You can't do that. That would lead us right into the clutches of the goblins, silly."  
  
Snarling, Aragorn leapt up. "You are not permitted to listen to this conversation!"  
  
Lomi sneered. "You think you can order me around? Well listen Mister. I am no citizen of Gondor. I do not need to listen to you. Nor do I want to. Because you are so stressed out, you don't want to listen to anyone's advice but Legolas and Gandalf because you've known then since they were born. Well you know what? If I can't know what you guys are planning on doing, then I don't see any reason to being on this quest anyway. You guys aren't even inviting Frodo! And he's the Ringbearer, for Elbereth's sake! You ARE going to tell them anyway, so why be so secret now?"  
  
All the company had stopped to listen to her tirade, even Merry and Pippin. Aragorn just blinked. "Lomi." he growled, voice a deadly calm.  
  
"SEXIST!!!!" She screamed, making everyone wince. "Now I get it! You are extremely sexist. Well, you know what? HAH!!! YOU ARE SO STUPID!!!" And with that, she leapt on him in a fit of rage. Even if it was fake, well, most of it was, she was doing a good job of hurting Aragorn.  
  
All the girls shouted a war cry, and leapt on Aragorn too, and began to tickle him. "Now Aragorn. ::Tickle:: We want you to say ::Tickle:: I am not a sexist ::Tickle:: and girls might as well have all us men at our knees. ::Tickle::" Eodriel giggled after this, and Aragorn struggled to string two words together.  
  
Legolas finally came over, and wrenched Lomi off. As she struggled, he sat on her, much to her surprise. Then he tied her hands together, handing the tether to Boromir. He soon had Avar and Eodriel tied up, and was helping Aragorn to his feet.  
  
And no sooner was Aragorn up when.Lomi got out of her bonds. She tackled Legolas, and began to tickle him. The girls giggled and squealed as they saw that the king and elf were both deathly ticklish. And stated so with glee. Such gleeful glee.  
  
Eodriel frowned. "We should be heading toward Moria, not fighting like children. But you see, we ARE children. So.FIGHT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pippin and Merry glanced at each other, then jumped on Aragorn. Sam stood with Frodo, watching with interest, while Frodo rolled his eyes and laughed at his friends. Gimli was tickling the elf, and Boromir was tickling the King. Gandalf just chuckled, walking over to the only mature hobbits at the moment.  
  
"You know." he whispered. "I'm glad those girls came. They are lightening up the journey so well. Why, they are just like good luck charms."  
  
Frodo nodded, and let out his own laugh when Eodriel and Avar got out of their now abandoned bonds and attacked Boromir, screaming "Don't pretend you weren't involved either!"  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
"Girls."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Yes, this was another useless chapter. Besides the fact that I need to develop Lomi more. A headstrong gal, ain't she?  
  
Love ya'll lots. Without it being a lezzie way.  
  
If you do not like this story, DO NOT REVEIW. Duh. If you have any good tips or constructive criticism, please e-mail me and try to sound 'nice' about it. Cause.I'm really soft and stupid.and I always get a little upset when people flame mua. It's not nice people! ::sniff::  
  
Dun hurt me.  
  
Icing :P 


	9. The Dreaded Authors Note

Hiya all my peoples!  
  
This is not going to bode very well with those of you who liked my fics, but they're being put on hold until sometime in March. I seriously am overwhelmed. I have writers block, and no time. If I did post, it would probably be more horrible then usual. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Uh uh. As I have told Clez, I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And an emotional one. I mean, watching Boromir die in 'Fellowship of the Ring' made me start to cry. I.....well...That's just pathetic. Doncha see what I mean? I hope ya'll do, because you won't be seeing me for a while.  
  
To all my loyal fans, thank you very, very much. I sincerely enjoy reviews and all your e-mails, but I will be taking a small break.  
  
Don't kill me?  
  
Now I feel so guilty.just leaving you guys hanging like that......  
  
Icing :P  
  
Why did I put a smiley-face? I'm not happy.but then, if I didn't.people would pity me.I DON'T WANT PITY!!  
  
Just less homework. 


	10. The Walls of Moria and Parting Ways

HELLO!!! I AM BACK!! And thank you EVERYONE who reviewed. You were such a big help! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Oh, and Chris()? I am SO sorry I took so long...but it's March, right? Oh! And happy birthday...someone...someone reviewed and told me that...but don't worry. All my reviewers AND flamers shall be shown justice at the end of this fic.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
After their little escapade, everyone settled down. Now, to explain their positions...well, Avar was talking to Sam again, Lomi was talking to Eodriel, Legolas was walking quietly and staring off into nothing, Gimli was trying to talk to him, Gandalf and Aragorn were talking quietly in elvish, Merry and Pippin were talking in whispers to each other, and Frodo and Boromir were at opposite sides of the group. To zoom in on each, you'd hear, respectively:  
  
"Oh, yes! I remember quite clearly now. Asphodel is very rare, and yet very powerful. When used with wormwood, it because a very potent potion."  
  
"Why, you are very smart, Miss. You've got to come to Hobbiton, and teach all us hobbits the usage of herbs."  
  
"No Sam, you are quite knowledgeable. Maybe you could write a book for them!"  
  
"See? I told you you were smart, Miss Avar!"  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Eodriel. Do you think Legolas is cuter in the movie, or in this world."  
  
"This world. Orlando just falls short, the poor guy. But I have to say, given a choice, I'd gladly take a brunette. You take the blondes. There are too many blonde elves around here..."  
  
"Which is why you like Orlando, right? Cause he really has brown hair, but looks just as hot in blonde, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh yes! Lomi scores!"  
  
"You know, in the movie, Sean Bean was kind of...ugly. But here, he's actually attractive. A little."  
  
"Gasp. Eodriel, you'd better watch your back. Boromir fan girls might...eat you!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
~  
  
"..."  
  
"And so, Master Elf. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should really shut your mouth and stop trying to talk to me."  
  
"Why...of all the nerve..."  
  
~  
  
"Are you sure the mines are the right choice?"  
  
"The ringbearer has decided. There is nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
~  
  
"All right. Pip, which girl do you want to scare?"  
  
"Eodriel."  
  
"Why Eodriel?"  
  
"Cause, she's pretty. And she was giving me advice on how to bother Aragorn!"  
  
"Really Pip, are you sure? Cause I'm getting Lomi. I don't think we should get Avar, she's only been nice to us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, when do think we should do it?"  
  
"Erm...not now, that's for sure..."  
  
"Yes. So, let's go over the plan again..."  
  
~  
  
'I'm afraid of Boromir...what if he tries to take my Ring? I can't trust him...no, I cannot. Best to stay away from him for a while.'  
  
'I do not know what came over me...I could not let go of the Ring! It was calling to me...It was horrible. How can a small hobbit stand that, for the entire way we've came?!'  
  
~  
  
And so, that was what was going on in different areas of the group. Soon, they came upon...  
  
-Angels Sing-  
  
The Walls of Moria.  
  
"The walls of Moria..."  
  
See? Told you. Gimli stared up in reverence at the towering walls. Eodriel and Lomi were giggling and watching Legolas' strong buttocks as he stepped up onto a rock and walked along it in sheer boredom, Avar and Sam were silent, and Merry and Pippin had smiles to their cheekbones. Frodo and Boromir did nothing, and Gandalf headed toward the door, saying something.  
  
But of course, our girls were so absorbed in what they were doing, they didn't hear, and since they had watched the movie so many times, it had lost it's importance. And so, being that this story is told from their Point of View, it's rather hard to write something they didn't hear. Even though I just did so randomly up there...but let's pretend I didn't.  
  
When Gandalf walked up to the doors which had lightened up, (hah) they had to watch. He slammed his staff into the center of the door*, and began to murmur things in elvish.  
  
*A/N: PERVERTS!*  
  
It didn't do anything. Lomi, Eodriel and Avar burst into flighty giggles, earning them confused and utterly strange looks, making them laugh harder. Soon the fun was over, and they all decided to sit down on their own separate rock.  
  
Lomi settled down next to Legolas, placing her head in her hands. "I'm claustrophobic, and we're going to be inside a MINE for Eru's sake..."  
  
Legolas glanced over at her, and began to rub her shoulder gently. "Do not worry. We will be out in not much time. Only four days, Gandalf said."  
  
Lomi nodded forlornly.  
  
Over with Eodriel, she had set herself down near the edge of the water. Soon, she heard tell-tale splashes. She let Aragorn and Boromir take care of it. "Do not disturb the water."  
  
Eodriel snickered. "Stay away from the water...it's like telling little kids to stay away from the cookie..."  
  
"And like telling you to be quiet?"  
  
Eodriel glanced up, and saw the face of Boromir. She sighed. "I'm not too happy about the arrangements...and I miss my family. Yeah, you're used to it and all, but I'm not. Although I lived in the middle of 'nowhere' I was only twenty miles to my mom's house..."  
  
Boromir sighed with her. "My father and I...do not get along very well."  
  
Eodriel nodded. "I understand. Almost. But you don't have to elaborate."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
AND...now for Avar.  
  
Well, Avar was trying to comfort Sam, with the help of Aragorn. But Sam wasn't having any of it. "Bill ain't goin nowhere!" Avar sighed.  
  
"Sam," she began softly. "Sam. I have to go home anyway. My friends and family miss me."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "What're you getting at?"  
  
Avar sighed again. "I'll protect Bill and bring him to Rivendell. Then I'll go home. Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I promise to come back and wait in Rivendell for you."  
  
Nodding, Sam's eyes filled with more tears. Unable to stop herself, Avar bent down and gave him a swift and comforting hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. "Let me say my goodbyes, Sam. And I'll be off."  
  
Avar slowly went around to each person, all the hobbits sad, because they were losing a very nice girl. Lomi had burst into tears and hugged Avar so hard she turned purple. Eodriel had cried a little, and hugged Avar tighter. Gimli had blushed like a tomato when hugged. Gandalf gave her a comforting embrace. Aragorn gave her a small hug and a kiss on her forehead, wishing her luck. Boromir patted her shoulder, and told her he'd miss her. Legolas had given her a traditional elven farewell, and softly kissed her forehead, wishing her protection under the stars.  
  
Then Avar left with Bill, striding off into the dying light.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I'M SORRY, AVAR FANS! BUT IT MUST BE SO!  
  
She WAS my friend...now she's this annoying tag along...she's not much of a friend anymore. Evil...person...thing...  
  
Oh well. Those of you who would like to see Avar again in the future, tell me so.  
  
Hey, don't look at me like that. At least I didn't kill her off!  
  
And Lomiothiel! Where'd you go? I haven't gotten and review from you in AGES!  
  
I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
See the little lavender button?  
  
Press it...  
  
Icing :P 


End file.
